Ciaran Forsyth
'Ciaran Forsyth''' is an original character and the main protagonist of Code Geass: A Brave New World by nightbringer24. An average man from our world, he suddenly finds himself thrust into the world of Code Geass, where he ends up joining the Holy Britannian Empire against Zero and the Black Knights.'' Appearance Ciaran is a young man with dark brown hair, light green eyes and 'a good smattering of facial hair'. Upon becoming a member of Cornelia's Royal Guard, he is forced to shave off his beard in order to appear more presentable, causing General Darlton to comment on his baby face. As the story progresses, Ciaran's facial hair re-grows, which he then shaves off again and so forth. Following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, Ciaran gains a small scar on his right cheek. Additonally, he stands at 5'8" and is described as having a slight stocky build. Personality Ciaran is a compassionate and kind-hearted young man. He takes his role in the military seriously and cares deeply to those serving under him and those close to him. While he makes it clear that he does not agree with Britannia's beliefs about race, and is quite shaken up when Cornelia orders the residents of Saitama ghetto slaughtered, he displays great loyalty to the Viceroy. Ciaran is not only very adaptable, given how quickly he mastered the Knightmare Frame, but shows perception, as he managed to expose Augustus Hasslebach as being involved in the distribution of Refrain after realising that his suggestion of the smugglers were hiding at at the docks was a 'tad bit on the nose'. He is also good at thinking quickly when the need arises, quickly managing to make up a convincing story about himself when Kallen questioned him. Ciaran prefers to be rather informal with his speech except when it is required of him to keep up appearances; when it is not necesarry, he is shown to frequently swear in several situations. Ciaran is shown to be very proud of his nationality. He identifies himself as British instead of Britannian, and is noticably angered when Zero refers to him as a 'Britannian lap-dog'. He believes that most revolutionaires do not actually care about the people they claim to fight for, are more concerned about gaining power for themselves or achieving their own goals (thinking of Napoleon, Joseph Stalin and Vladimir Lenin, and Robert Mugabe as examples), and that Zero is no exception. While he believes that it is a human right to be able to oppose an oppresive government, he believes that violence should only ever be used as a final resort. Ciaran also believes that if Japan was liberated, it would not be long before Britannia attempted to reclaim it's territory and the Chinese Federation attempted to take the country for themselves, against both of which the Black Knights would slaughtered. Kallen later compares his reasoning with Zero's as different sides of the same coin; Zero's is coldly logical, while Ciaran's is more emotional and heartfelt. Ciaran also says that he is unable to sleep when traveling on a plane. This led to him being exhausted when he flew to the Britannian homeland. Abilities During a conversation with Euphemia, Ciaran revealed that he had been practicing archery since the age of thirteen. Additionally, he has been into tabletop war gaming since the age of ten. Despite hailing from another world, Ciaran quickly gained an understanding on piloting Knightmare Frames. After he finished the training simulations, he was told that if Suzaku was ever placed out of commision, he would be chosen to take over the Lancelot. Later, during the Battle of Narita, Ciaran was able to hold his own against Kallen and her Guren, despite his Gloucester being largely outclassed. His skills in Knightmare Frame piloting eventually pay off, as he ends up being given the Lancelot Club to pilot. Ciaran's most notable ability is complete immunity to the effects of all known Geass powers, due to hailing from another world. He is also immune to an immortal attempting to read his mind, as shown during his first meeting with CC. However, at this point in time, Ciaran is unaware of the existence of Geass. Biography Ciaran Forsyth lived a very routine based life in present day Wales in our world. His father was a police officer while his mother was a teaching assisstant. Recieving average grades in high school, and unable to get enrolled into a university, he worked as a kitchen porter at a hotel, but desired to join the army and follow his family's tradition as a tank crewman. However, his application fell through, and attempts to enter a different line of work also yielded no results. Despite these setbacks, Ciaran held a sense of content with his current life, neither happy nor unhappy with the way he lived or his daily routine. One Wednesday afternoon, Ciaran leaves home to the nearest bus-stop to head to work, allowing his mind to wander. He comes to his senses after hearing his footsteps echoe, and finds himself in the Viceroy's Palace in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. He is quickly detained and sent to an interrogation room for questioning. Things take a turn for the worse when his interrogators ask him if he is Zero, and when he answers no, they begin to brutally beat him. Cornelia li Britannia intervenes, proceeding to question Ciaran herself. It is at this point that Ciaran realises he is in another world, after being shown a world map showing him the three major superpowers. He agrees to fully cooperate with Cornelia, after making her swear that no harm will come to him. He is injected with truth serum and questioned once more; once again his answers of his knowledge of Zero come up in the negative. After the questioning, Cornelia has him healed up and placed in a guest room. Following this is a chain of events that results in Ciaran joining the Britannian armed forces. Initially, he is placed as Euphemia li Britannia's assisstant until his injuries recover. During his time at the palace, he spends time in the library in hopes of finding similarities between the world he is in and his own, but finds very little. However, on one of his notes, he writes down three words in bold letter: NEVER FORGET INVICTUS. When Cornelia's Knight Guilford comes across the note, he is unable to understand it's significance. General Darlton and Cornelia quickly make Ciaran a lieutenant, in order to keep a closer watch on him and to prevent others from asking questions about his presence. Ciaran embraces his new position in the Britannian army, and becomes even more excited upon learning of the Knightmare Frames. Upon learning of the Lancelot and and it's pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, Ciaran requests to meet him in person. Suzaku introduces him to Rivalz and Lelouch, the latter of whom realizes that Ciaran's presence can make his plans move much smoothly. Before he leaves, Lelouch attempts to use his Geass on Ciaran, requesting that the lieutenant take him to Cornelia. However, much to Lelouch's shock, Ciaran tells him that he cannot do so, immune to the effects of Geass. Dismissing Lelouch's request as the results as a physical attraction to Cornelia, Ciaran bids him goodbye, leaving Lelouch shocked and outraged. Ciaran additionally finds himself the centre of attention of Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, when she and Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, travel to Area 11 to visit Cornelia. Nonette takes on a flirtatious attitude towards Forsyth, who does his best to ignore her advances and retain his compsure. When Cornelia organises a crackdown on the trade of Refrain, Ciaran manages to expose Lord Augustus Hasselbach as being involved in the trade of the drug, thus resulting in the Refrain Drug pin Bust being carried out ahead of scedule. Cornelia gives Ciaran command over the operation, and in the process promotes him from Lieutenant to Captain. During the operation, Ciaran ends up killing one of the dealers who attacks him (much to his shock), and Dorothea's presence results in Kallen Kōzuki's capture. After narrowly losing Zero, Ciaran returns to Cornelia. He throws a tirade over how everyone is praising him for killing someone, but Cornelia comforts him, telling him that he should be proud for carrying out his mission so well, and that she would never force a man under her command to be proud of taking a life. Following the operation, Ciaran is given a week of leave to recover from his trauma. He spends the following day in the Tokyo settlement shopping with Nonette, during which he runs into Rivalz again, who is accompanied by Shirly, Milly and Nina. The group then decide to have lunch together, and part ways afterward; however, unknown to any of them, Ciaran is being observed by two mysterious figures. Euphemia organizes a small celebration with the others to celebrate Ciaran spending a full month with them. Darlton gives him a Webley .455 pistol as a gift befitting his rank of captain, while Nonette's gift to him is a kiss on the cheek. When Cornelia realises that the Black Knights are heading to free Kallen, she assigns Ciaran to be in charge of the Purist Faction, much to their uproar, paticularly from Kewell Soresi. He meets Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu, and they come to a mutual undertsanding of wanting to get the job done. However, during the operation, the Black Knights manage to succeed in freeing Kallen and escape, despite Ciaran's best efforts to stop them. Some time following the prison incident, Cornelia reveals Operation Burning Brand, the plan to attack the JLF forces at Narita. Ciaran voices his concerns for possible civilian casualties, with Cornelia taking his words into account before sending him on excused duty until further notice. The two also agree that after the battle, Ciaran will share with them the counter-insurgancy strategies of his world. During this time, he encounters Jeremiah and Villetta again at a bar, who tell him of a plan they have devised to capture Zero. Ciaran offers to help them submit it to the Viceroy. Two days later, Ciaran is placed in charge of a reserve combat unit under Darlton for the Battle of Narita. As Ciaran and his unit, composed once again of the Purists, await further instructions, Jeremiah is outraged upon realising that he has been placed in a echelon unit. As he and Kewell enter a heated argument over the Orange incident and whether or not Jeremiah is responsible for the Purists current position, Ciaran angrily breaks up the argument, demanding that the Purists start acting like the elite military unit that they claim themselves to be. Upon being informed of the Black Knight's appearance, Jeremiah attempts to confront Zero himself, but Ciaran instead orders him and four other Purists to assist Cornelia while he takes Villetta and the others to intercept the Black KInights as they travel down the mountain. As they make their way there, Ciaran contacts Suzaku, ordering him to rendevous with Cornelia as opposed to joining up with him. As he manages to intercept Zero, he clashes with the Guren, and sends Villetta and the rest of his unit to run interference with the other Black Knights. As the rest of the unit leave and Ciaran perpares to battle the Guren, he is shocked to discover that Kallen is the pilot. As the two battle, Ciaran is able to hold his own for a while, but eventually the Guren overwhelms him and his Gloucester. Kallen offers him the chance to surrender, as her way of saying thank you for his kindness and in honor of Dorothea for making the same offer in Kitakyushu. Ciaran's response is to decline her offer before ejecting himself from his Gloucester just before it is destroyed. Some time later, following the battle, Ciaran is able to make contact with Dartlon and requests an extraction. However, as he awaits such, he is caught and captured by a squad of Black Knights led by Naomi Inoue, who decide to take him to Zero. After being brought back to the Black Knights Headquarters, Ciaran is detained and imprisoned before being questioned by Zero. Ciaran declares Zero a fraud who is manipulating the Black Knights simply to achieve his own ends, pointing out that his murder of Clovis shows a grudge against the Royal family, and points out the futility of trying to fight Britannia; even if the Black Knights managed to liberate Japan, they would be slaughtered by Chinese Federation forces from the West and Britiannian forces from the East. Later that evening, Zero has Kallen deliver Ciaran food. As they eat, Kallen asks him how he managed to become part of the Royal Guard, to which Ciaran fabricates a story detailing that some factions within the EU believing that they could use him to destabilize Euro-Britannia with coup, due to him being descended from Duke Hector Forsyth, an ancient Britannian noble who covered the Royal Family's flight from the British Isle; he was then forced to flee the EU and go into hiding when the Britannian Intelligence Agency caught wind of the plan and began hunting him down, and he traveled the world trying to find the best place to lay low before deciding to settle in Japan, having decided that the best place to do so would be under the BIA's nose (though he didn't want to risk traveling to the Homeland). He try's to learn more about Kallen, but she refuses to talk about herself. Changing the subject, he tells her to leave the Black Knights for her own safety, saying that Zero only sees her as a weapon, and that all she is doing is continuing the cycle of war. Kallen is taken aback by the conviction in his words, but affirms that she will not leave the Black Knights, saying that she cannot forgive Britannia for what it has done to Japan. As she leaves however, Ciaran surprises her by saying that while she might not be able to forgive Britannia, he forgives her. After a large amount of pestering on Ciaran's part, his guards give him something to do in the form of a tabloid newspaper. A little while afterwards, Lelouch has CC question Ciaran. The immortal woman attempts to read the captain's mind, but is surprised when she is unable to. She tells him of what she had just tried to do, but he doesn't believe her (which she had expected). The two debate over why Ciaran fights for Britannia and what it means to be a soldier, as well as what Ciaran thinks about war and conflict. Before she leaves, CC asks him if he would accept if she told him she could offer him the power to end war forever, to which Ciaran quickly refuses. Meanwhile, Zero sends Cornelia a DVD, containing a recorded message of him revealing that Forsyth is his hostage. He proposes that he trade Ciaran back to Cornelia in exchange for a seven-day ceasefire, his conditions being that Euphemia and one bodyguard be sent to oversee the exchange. After some consideration, Cornelia agrees to Zero's proposition and sends Dorothea with Euphie to retrieve him. As the Black Knights travel to the designated meeting place, Ciaran informs Kallen about her mother's situation; while the girl is shocked to hear the information, she ends up thanking him. The exchange is successful, and Ciaran is able to reunite with Cornelia and the rest of her inner circle. Upon his return however, he is informed that out of all of his echelon unit at Narita, only three survived the battle; Jeremiah and Villetta are among them, though the third surviror, Jonathan Brukveld, has been taken to a military hospital and has been left combat ineffective. Devasted by the news, Cornelia and the others comfort and assure him that he is not responsible for their deaths. Dorothea, who has developed feelings for the captain, offers to sleep with Ciaran for the night, which he accepts. The next morning, Dorothea becomes distressed and leaves, though not before the two of them agree to talk later that evening. Cornelia informs Ciaran that he is to be given command of his own unit in order to carry out his world's strategies. Ciaran is initially taken aback, especially after what happened at Narita, but Cornelia assures him that he is a good officer, and that she and Darlton understand what it is like to be in his situation; as such, she allows Ciaran to command an single squad instead of a platoon and choose his own subordinate officer. Later that day, Ciaran, Cornelia, Darlton and Guilford visit the Camelot group for Ciaran to receive a new Knightmare Frame; the Lancelot Club. During this time, he is shocked to hear from Suzaku that the Lancelot doesn't have an ejection system, accepts Kururugi's offer to join him for drinks at some point in the future, and asks Darlton to let Kallen off the hook for a while. Upon seeing the Club, Ciaran's first response is to critique the Knightmare Frame's colour and appearance (like he had done with the Lancelot upon first seeing it), much to the displeasure of Lloyd Asplund. His results inside the training simulations are quite impressive, though Ciaran finds a few faults of the Club during them. Upon his debriefing, the order is given for the Knightmare's defences to be improved (though at the same time allow it to obtain it's high speeds), and Ciaran requests that it be repainted drab green, like his pilot suit. Upon his return to the Viceroy's palace, Ciaran is given time to prepare a presentation on the counter-isurgence strategies of his world. While talking with Guilford, he brings up the Soviet Union and communism, and there talk gives him inspiration on a section he was stuck with. Later, he and Dorothea are finally able to talk in private, where Dorothea confesses his feelings for him. Ciaran admits that he feels the same, and agrees with her to keep their relationship a secret. On the second day of Zero's ceasefire, Ciaran travels to Tokyo Settlement General Hospital to visit Kallen's mother, Hitomi. Due to a Refrain overdose, Hitomi is in a haze in which she mistakes Ciaran for her son, Naoto. He plays along with the Japanese womans delusion, and confides with her over Kallen's situation. Following his visit, he travels to Ashford Academy to inform Kallen of her mother's location and condition. When he and Kallen are alone together, he tells her about her current situation and what he is doing for her, as well as saying that she could become something great but is squandering her talent by letting Zero control her. Suddenly, it begins to rain, forcing the two to retreat to the Student Council's clubhouse. Once there, Ciaran meets Sayoko Shinozaki, and to pass the time, he and Kallen play chess using Lelouch's chess board. Ciaran quickly gains an advantage in the game when Sayoko arrives and gives the two towels and a clean shirt for Kallen, who leaves for the bathroom to get changed. As Kallen leaves the table, Lelouch and the other Student Council members arrive at the clubhouse, with Lelouch taking Kallen's place in the chess game. Lelouch manages to turn the tables around and back the captain into a corner, but Ciaran suddenly forfeits the game, realising that he cannot win, much to Lelouch's anger. Immediately afterwards, Suzaku and Nunnally enter the room, with Ciaran introducing himself to the latter. Upon recieving a call from Cornelia, he is forced to leave quickly, with Kallen following him. After the rest of the Student Council leaves for lunch, Nunnally confides with Lelouch, telling him that she sensed somthing odd about the captain. Outside the clubhouse, Ciaran quickly glances a glimpse of CC, but she dissapears before he can see her properly. At that moment, Kallen runs up to him and gives him back his hat, which he had forgotten to take with him. After Ciaran gives her the location of her mother, and expresses his belief that everyone deserves a bit of happiness, even if is from a person one considers an enemy, he bids her goodbye and prepares to leave Ashford. As he does though, Kallen calls out to him by name, telling him that the next time they meet, she won't go easy on him. Upon his return to the Viceroy's Palace, Ciaran briefly faces Cornelia's wrath when she demands that he explain his long absence. After Ciaran apologizes and explains his trip to the hospital, Cornelia has him give his presentation on counter-insurgency. Using the Rhodeisan Bush War as and example, Ciaran explains the Fireforce tactic to Cornelia, Darlton and Guilford. Guilford suggests the Sirkorsky M-24 Valkyr be used for said tactic, which Ciaran quickly recognises as a Hind D from his world. As Cornelia makes arrangements to have the Valyr's taken out of storage, Ciaran calls Jeremiah and Villetta, offering them a position as second in command of his new unit. While Jeremiah declines, revealing that he has volunteered for a project headed by Prince Schneizel's research team, Villetta accepts the offer. After receiving Cornelia's approval of Villetta becoming his second in command, Darlton tells Ciaran that he has already selected a unit for him; Ciaran recognizes Sergeant-Major Reynolds, who served under his command during Kitakyushu. Additionally, while the Valkyr's have been secured for their use, they must travel to the Homeland in order to retrieve them, as Cornelia wishes to kepp the formation of Ciaran's unit under wraps. Just before Darlton leaves, he gives Ciaran and Villetta a tone of paperwork to sign. As the two go through the papers, Dorothea enters the room, and she and Villetta recognize each other, having both attended Colchester Academy. Upon being informed of Reynold's arrival at the palace and sending Villetta to retrieve him. While the two are alone, Ciaran and Dorothea talk intimately, culminating with them sharing their first kiss. After Villetta returnd with Reynolds, Dorothea takes her leave as Ciaran brings Reynolds up to speed. The following day, after sharing an intimate moment together, Ciaran and Dorothea are summoned by Guilford to see Cornelia, along with everyone else. Cornelia informs Ciaran that while the Valkyrs have been secured, he, Darlton and Villetta must travel to Sacramento in order to retrieve them; they are scheduled to depart at 7:00pm that evening, with the men chosen for the new unit having departed in advance. When Nonnette complains that Dorothea has already been with Ciaran twice, the two knights decide who will accompany him with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors; Nonette emerged as the winner. Following the meeting, Ciaran confides with Euphemia about his relationship with Dorothea, and she promises to keep the information secret from the others. That evening, after everyone is prepared to depart, Nonnette reveals that she has arranged for them to fly their destination on the aircraft that she Dorothea arrived in, and she, Ciaran, Darlton and Villetta take off to Sacramento. Ciaran is unable to gain any sleep during the ride, and upon landing, the group decide to book a hotel. Unfortunately, Darlton inadvertently keeps Ciaran awake due to his loud snoring. The next morning, as the group wait in the VIP section of a train station, they encounter Gino Weinberg, Monica Kruszewski and Anya Alstreim, the Knights of Three, Twelve and Six respectively. As the group converse, Gino explains that the three Knights of the Round are in Sacramento to celebrate Monica's 18th birthday. After explaining that a good book keeps him from falling asleep, Ciaran leaves the group for the train station's bookstoore, and is followed by Anya, whose body is taken over by the spirit of Marianne vi Britannia inhabitting it. With Ciaran believing that he is talking to Anya, he and the former Empress of Britannia converse about the oxymoron of how humans wage war for the sake of peace, leading to Marianne asking him if he would join someone if they claimed that they could stop all fighting in the world stop; Ciaran answers by explaining that he would not, as he has seen too many self-proclaimed freedom fighters becoming worst tyrants than the ones they fought against. After purchasing a book and returning to the platform, Ciaran's group says goodbye to the three Knights and travel to their destination. Upon arrival at Sacramento Air Force Base, Ciaran meets with Reynolds once more and is introduced to Liuentenant's Nathanial Fick and Gregor Walker. Additionally, he is forced to meet the base's commander, Brigadier-colonel Upson Thompson, who is extremely prejudiced against non-royals and non-Britannians. Upson makes no attempt to hide his disdain towards Ciaran, but the Briton is undeterred, pointing out that the former would be refusing an order given by Cornelia if he denied the group what they have arrived to recieve, forcing Upson to concede. Afterward, Ciaran explains the Fireforce tactic to his new unit as he did with Cornelia and her staff. Once he has finished, he leaves with Darlton to the base's break-room, where he collapses on a couch and falls asleep in seconds. Ciaran spends the next two days training on his tactics with the rest of his men, including practicing how to use the L61A1 Self Loading Rifle the unit has been issued, as well as acting out potential scenarios with the Valkyrs. After introducing the 332 Battalion to Cornelia, she reveals to them an unidentified transmission picked up by her security team, detailing the caller addressing someone named 'V' that 'Target F' has left Area 11 and is in the Homeland. Knowing that 'Target F' refers to Ciaran, Cornelia orders him and the others to return to Japan the next day. That evening however, as Ciaran buys drinks while Nonette is out ordering burgers, he is approached by Private Andrew Saunders, who delivers him a message from Colonel Upson congratulating him for the formation of his unit. Knowing that Upson would never congratulate him on anything due to his status as a non-Britannian, Ciaran immediately turns hostile towards Saunders, who is actually an assassin sent by the Geass Order. After incapacitating Villetta, Saunders attempts to strangle Ciaran, but he is saved by the timely arrival of Nonnette, who knocks Saunders unconscious. While Saunders is apprehended, Ciaran is given an medical examination, while Nonette blames herself for what happened due to her absence. Ciaran assures his friend that it is not her fault, before being sent off to be given an x-ray. Relationships Cornelia li Britannia Ciaran and Cornelia maintain a professional relationship publicly. However, when in private, the two are very close, with Cornelia viewing Ciaran as a younger brother. A notable moment in their relationship was following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, during which Ciaran killed a man in self defense; after he lashed out that everyone seemed to be praisng him for taking a life, Cornelia comforted him and promised that he would never be abandoned or alone. Later on, Cornelia is devaststed by Ciaran's dissapearance, comparing it to Marianne's murder and declaring herself useless due to being unable to protect those she cared about. At the same time, while Ciaran was a prisoner of the Black Knights, he attacked Shinchirō Tamaki when he insulted Cornelia, showing how much he respected her and how far his loyalty to the Viceroy ran. Following his return, she reassured him that he was a capable officer when he expressed his doubts of leading his own unit. Euphemia li Britannia Ciaran and Princess Euphemia have maintained a close relationship with each other since they first met, shortly before he was assigned as her assistant. When she first learned that Ciaran was from another world, Euphemia told him that she and the others would be his family from then on after he expressed to her that he missed his family. Due to this, the two of them share a brother and sister like bond with one another. Andreas Darlton Ciaran enjoys a good realtionship with General Darlton. After the initial mishap of Ciaran's sudden appearance in the world of Code Geass, Darlton quickly took a shine to him, viewing him like a son. Likewise, Ciaran expresses a great deal of respect towards the General, viewing him as a mentor. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Guilford and Ciaran do not interact with each other very often, yet when they do, they display a friendly relationship with one another. There is also a good amount of respect between the two soldiers. Guilford even admitted that he liked Ciaran, describing him as a good soldier. Nonette Enneagram Since their first meeting, Nonette has displayed a flirtatious attitude towards Ciaran. Most of the time Ciaran tries to ignore her advances on him and keep his relationship with her professional, ending up embarrased during her more flirtatious moments. Despite all of this, he considers her a friend, as shown when she accompanied him to the Tokyo settlement during his leave from duty. Dorothea Ernst The Knight of Four serves as Ciaran Forsyth's primary love interest in A Brave New World. Following their first meeting, Dorothea and Ciaran quickly befriended each other. Following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, after Ciaran had lost Zero, Dorothea attempted to comfort him after he expressed his guilt over killing a man during the operation. It was then that Dorothea's feelings for Ciaran began to surface, evidenced when when she kissed him on the cheek. Upon realising that she was developing feelings for him, Dorothea confided with Euphemia, who assured her that Ciaran would discover her feelings for him. Following Ciaran's release from the Black Knights, Dorothea became more open in her feelings towards the young captain. She offered to spend the night with him for following his return, to which Ciaran accepted. Before they both drifted to sleep, she kissed him on the forehead as he thanked her for staying with him. Later, Dorothea had Ciaran talk with her in private, where she confessed that she had fallen in love with him. Ciaran then admitted to her that he had feelings of his own for her, but said that he was unsure whether it was love, and agreed with her to keep their relationship secret. Suzaku Kururugi Ciaran and Suzaku are on amicable terms. When they first met, Ciaran was kind and supportive towards the Japanese youth. He told Suzaku that if he needed anything to let him know and he would do his best to help. Suzaku was shocked by Ciaran's kindness, but Ciaran said that he didn't share the Britannian views on race. He pointed out that since he was British as Suzaku was Japanese, they were both 'soldiers without a home' and needed to band together. Their interaction afterward is quite limited, but Ciaran was impressed by Suzaku's skills in the Lancelot. During an inspection in which Ciaran was given the Lancelot Club, Suzaku asked Ciaran if he could join him for drinks at some point; Ciaran agreed and gave Suzaku his phone number in order for them to plan a time. Lelouch vi Britannia/Lamperouge/Zero Lelouch primarily serves an antagonist of A Brave New World, as Ciaran fights with Britannia against the Black Knights. Ciaran first met Lelouch alongside Suzaku. He was friendly and amicable towards the boy, who attempted to use his Geass in order to take him to Cornelia and advance his plans as Zero. When his Geass failed, Ciaran simply concluded that Lelouch was attracted to Cornelia, and said he wouldn't say anything about it before leaving. As such, Lelouch became infuriated by Ciaran, and his opinion of him did not improve when the Briton becomes a thorn in his side. On the other hand, Ciaran is determined to bring Zero to justice, viewing him as a terrorist like many other members of the military. He makes no attempt to hide his disdain towards Zero, frequently spouting insults at the masked man when possible. During his capture by the Black Knights, he declared Zero a fraud, manipulating the people following him to achieve his own goals for revenge against Britannia. Lelouch was left angered by the Captain having the nerve to lecture him over how he ran his revolution. During Ciaran's second visit to Ashford, Lelouch took Kallen's place in the game of chess she was playing with Ciaran. Despite Kallen's disadvantage, Lelouch quickly turned the tables and drove Ciaran into a corner, but was outraged when Ciaran decided to forfeit the game. Ciaran also told Lelouch that chess was not a good allegory of war, and that he would be better off playing a strategy game or tabletop war game instead. After Ciaran left the clubhouse, Lelouch grew concerned when Nunnally informed him that something felt odd about the captain. Kallen Kōzuki/Stadfeld ﻿Ciaran shares a complex relationship with the Black Knights' ace pilot; despite the fact that the two are enemies, he displays genuine care for her well being, believing that Zero is exploiting her as a weapon. Unfortunately, he ends up angering her in some form or another whenever they talk. Despite this, Kallen is able to see the truth and honesty in his words, holding a grudging respect towards him. Ciaran's time with Kallen has even effected her resolve to a certain extent, enough to question or even express doubt with Zero's reasonings and ideaology. ﻿Their first meeting was very brief, when he tried to secure Kallen when the Black Knights were attempting to rescue her from prison. During this time, he said described relocating her to another cell as taking her somewhere safer. He didn't lash out when Kallen start kicking him in an effort to break free from his grasp, and simply placed her into a more restrained position. Additionally, Ciaran refused to shoot her when she walked into his line of fire when he attempted to shoot Zero after he arrived and freed her. At the battle of Narita, Ciaran was reluctant to fight Kallen, but saw that there was no other way but to do so. Kallen was grateful for the kindness he had showed her at the prison, expressing her own remorse as she fought him, and offered him a chance to surrender, but did not hesitate to kill him when he declined. After Ciaran was captured by the Black Knights, he demanded to talk to Kallen, saying that she was the only member of the group he respected. Later that evening, Kallen was the one who brought Ciaran food when it was time for him to be fed. As they ate, Kallen was surprised when Ciaran referred to her as 'mixed-race', but quickly became angry when he told her that she needed to leave the Black Knights for her own safety, and that Zero only saw her as a weapon. As he went on about how she was simply continuing the pointless cycle of war, Kallen was shocked at the conviction in his words. Despite this, she declared that she wouldn't leave the Black Knights and couldn't forgive Britannia for what they had done to Japan, but as she turned to leave, she was shocked when Ciaran said that while she might not be able to forgive Britannia, he forgave her. On the day Ciaran was to be brought back to Cornelia, Kallen confided with Inoue about what Ciaran had told her, with Inoue asserting that even though Ciaran was being nice to her, he was still the enemy. As Ciaran was transported to the meeting point for him to be taken back to Cornelia, he spoke to Kallen about her mother, revealing how he had made a deal with the Viceroy to have Kallen's mother be taken to a hospital instead of a prison, and how if she recovered from her Refrain addiction she could be released early. Surprised by the revalation, Kallen thanked him, to which Ciaran simply responded with a simple smile. After Ciaran was returned to Cornelia, he asked Darlton to let Kallen off the hook after being told that the military would likely be keeping tabs on her; his reasoning was that he believed she wasn't in the right state of mind after all that had happened regarding her mother, and was unaware that Zero was using her, saying that she was a 'good girl'. Darlton begrudgingly agreed, but warned Ciaran that if anything happened then he was the one responsible. After visiting Hitomi Kōzuki in hospital, Ciaran traveled to Ashford Academy in order to inform Kallen of her mother's condition, as well as informing her that she was no longer under surveillance. During this time, she told him about Naoto and how she vowed to avenge him following his death, causing Ciaran to call her out for her hypocrisy; she condemned Britannia for it's violent methods, but was willing to use violence herself. After meeting with the other members of the Student Council at the clubhouse, Ciaran gave Kallen the address of the hospital where her mother was being treated, and told her that he believed that everyone deserved a bit of happiness, even from an enemy. As he turned to leave, Kallen, addressing him by name for the first time, declared that she wouldn't go easy on him the next time they fought, to which Ciaran replied that he wouldn't expect anything less from her. Villetta Nu Out of all members of the Purist faction, Villetta Nu is the one that Ciara displays the most respect for. Following the prison operation, the two conversed with each other, and Ciaran learned of her origins. With a better understanding of her, he declared that she was mistaken if she thought he did not like her, but warned her to be careful about who lead her out of the gutter. During the battle of Narita, Ciaran declared that Villetta was the only member of the Purists that took the claim that they were an elite military force seriously, and Villetta wished him good look before he faced the Guren. When Ciaran began to form his own unit, he invited Villetta and Jeremiah positions as his second in commands. While Jeremiah declined, Villetta accepted the captain's offer. CC ﻿Ciaran met CC for the first time during his imprisonment by the Black Knights, after Lelouch allowed her to see him whenever she pleased, hoping that she would be able to gain information from him. She shared her pizza with him, and then attempted to read his mind, resulting in a panicked Ciaran attempting to stab her with a pen. When she told him of what she had attempted to do, he immediately believed that she was mad. Upon being told by her that she and Zero had a contract, he took it as meaning that she was a hired mercenary, thus causing him to distrust her. Despite this, he was willing to share his views on the military, Britannia and the nature of war to her. ﻿CC, on the other side of the spectrum, seems quite fascinated with Ciaran, having questioned his views after she was unable to read his mind. Before she left the room, she asked him if he would accept the power to make war a thing of the past if she could give it to him, to which Ciaran answered by saying he would refuse. CC accepted his answer, telling him that she hoped that his conviction would not return and bite him. Lloyd Asplund Ciaran met Lloyd when inspecting the Lancelot, along with Cornellia and Darton. Ciaran expressed distaste towards the Lancelot for it's paint cover, which made it lose the element of surprise. This caused a river of tension between the two. Ciaran also expressed greater worry as of the fact there is no ejection system in the Lancelot. Quotes * (To Suzaku) ''"I'm not Britannian, I'm British, Suzaku, just as you're Japanese. As such, I will not follow how these people act about race. You and me, we're soldiers without a home. We need to band together." * (To Cornelia) "Do you want to know what's wrong, Princess? Well, I'm sorry, but if you're trying to make me feel pride about last night's operation, I'm afraid I can't do that because I fucking killed a man! I took another man's life! I know I'm a soldier, it's my job. But I... I just can't deal with the fact that I shot someone! I'm not a killer, but I... I... How can I... How can I... How can I feel proud about killing a man?" * (To Zero) "It changes everything! You're using these people. These people who want their God-given freedom, and you're using them to seek revenge. You're nothing but a fraud. * (To Zero) "These people admire you, they put their trust and their hope in you. But you're playing them like a fiddle. They look to you to give them the future they can only dream of, but we both know you'll give them nothing of the sort. Their fight is for your own selfish reasons, nothing more. You can't liberate these people, because you never intended to!" * (To Kallen) "So that's it then, isn't it? You joined him not for justice, but for retribution. To smite your enemies in the fires of war and then when you stand in the ashes of what you fought to protetct, you can stand tall and proclaim victory!" * (To Kallen) "Because, what justice is there in war? You can preach about it all you want at the beginning, and you can say 'we were in the right' when the fighting is over. But when you fire that first shot, when your 'valiant leader' makes that decleration of war, that all goes out the window. When you fire that first shot, you have no idea whose going to die, who's children are going to be bombed, who's lives are going to be ripped apart and who's hearts are going to be broken." * (To Kallen)'' "Kallen! You may not be able to forgive Britannia, but I forgive you."'' * (To CC) "It's not an interpretation, it's a fact. Take myself for example: pretty average upbringing, less than steller performance at school, but put me in a boot camp, and I'm given the same chance as pretty much any man or woman who joins. The army takes the unequal and makes them equal. Which is a bit ironic considering how Britannia operates." * (To CC) "No. I hate it, just as any rational man would. War destroys countries, breaks cities, tears family's and lives apart, and leaves men hollow shells of what they once were. I deplore any man who willingly starts a war and claims it's a good thing. The only ''good ''wars, are those thought in the defence of a nation's people." * (To General Darlton) "I just... I just think that Kallen's not in the right frame of mind, especially after what happened to her mother and Zero's taking advantage of her. She's a good girl, but she can't see she's being used." * (To Kallen) "You may not like me being nice, but I think these days, everyone deserves a little bit of happiness. Even if it's from a person you consider an enemy." Other Appearances Ripped Away Ciaran is mentioned in Chapter 19 of Ripped Away by A.D. Fields. When the protagonist Andrew Dixon meets the Knights of the Round, Dorothea recieves a phone call and suddenly asks Andrew if he has met Ciaran before. Despite having not done so, Andrew recalls that he may have heard the name over radio chatter during the Battle of Narita and asks Dorothea why she asked. Dorothea answers that she was just curious, before resuming her conversation with the caller, telling them that Andrew has "never met them".Category:Original Characters Category:Knightmare Pilot Category:Male Category:Military Officer Category:Soldier Category:Characters